Immunoglobulin E (IgE) is the antibody subclass responsible for, among other things, allergic diseases and anaphylactic shock reactions. Measurement of IgE levels in the blood, tissues and body fluids of mammals is generally required for the accurate diagnosis of allergic diseases. Currently, the detection of IgE in domesticated animals depends on maintaining the native structure of IgE, which unfortunately results in the inaccurate measurement of IgE due to competition by autoantibodies and other serum proteins for IgE binding sites. Heat denaturation of IgE releases these competing molecules and can improve the accuracy of detecting IgE by monoclonal antibodies against heat stable sites. However, highly reliable means and methods for detecting IgE levels are presently lacking.